


You Are Everything To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Erotic, Erotica, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Post Op, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin comes home, & finds dinner is being cooked, & Steve setting the table, What does Steve say to this?, What does Chin do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Chin comes home, & finds dinner is being cooked, & Steve setting the table, What does Steve say to this?, What does Chin do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was pleased, when he got home, that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was keeping his promise, that he was taking it easy for the rest of his recovery time, & was disappointed that Steve showed him the chess piece, & explained that he found it, when he came home, after leaving them at a scene.

 

"I think we'll have a better idea, once we established leads in this case, Making sure that we don't miss a step", The Hawaiian Native said calmly, trying to soothe Steve & calm him down, along with himself, After the thought of someone breaking & entering their home, where most of their private moments happened, He managed to calm & composed himself, & Steve did the same thing, Chin smelled the wonderful cooking in the kitchen, & asked, "What's for dinner ?, I am starving", Steve said with a smirk, "I made you your favorite", The Handsome Hawaiian lets out an appreciative groan, & he said with a smile, & kissed him sweetly, "Lead the way", & they went into the kitchen, to get the table, & help Steve finish setting the table.

 

When they sat down, They ate the wonderful food, & Steve asked, "So, What happened at Side Streets ?", he was referring to the popular spot that they always go to for the best chicken wings, & beer. "Nothing major, I think we just needed to relax, & reflect on the day, It would've been nice, If you came too, Baby". The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I know, But, I feel better, when I am at home, It just soothes me". Chin understood that, & decided not to push further, instead, he said, "I am glad you listen to Danny, & not go for the jump, You & I have something great building here, You are the best part of me, **_Commander_** ", he said seductively, as he winked at him. Leaving Steve in confusion, & to think about some things.

 

 **"I am very lucky, I thought I would never find an ohana like the one, I found, I'm so grateful for their patience with me, & understanding me better"**, he thought to himself with a smile, & let the wonderful memories wash over him, & soothed him, as he rests his healing body. Chin noticed that his lover was acting a little bit strange, & asked, "Are you okay, Steve ?", The Former Seal looked at him with a dazzling smile, "Never better, Babe, Never better", & they finished their meal, Steve said, "Go up, I will bring dessert, & then I'll give you a rubdown", Chin protested, "I am suppose to take care of you", Steve said, "Okay, Then we take care of each other", The Lieutenant smiled, & said, "I like the sound of that", & he went upstairs, to get ready for bed.

 

Steve shut down, & locked everything up, He got the plate of cookies that he made earlier, & went to join his lover, & they got naked, after they washed up, & enjoyed their dessert in bed. Then, He set the tray aside, & reached for Chin, & gave him a massage, "Shit, Steve, That feels so good", Chin moans out, as he closes his eyes. "Good, Now, Please relax, I ain't done yet", He made sure that Chin was stress-free, & relaxed, Chin made a motion for him, & said, "Turn around", He gave the same treatment to Steve, & then he said with a smirk, "The Doctor said, "We can fool around, as long as we are careful, Up for it ?", He was challenging him, & he knew that the Five-O Commander can't resist a challenge.

 

"I am up for anything, That you can dish out", he challenges back, Then Chin started to work him over, & Steve was not gonna break at first, He hissed, when Chin was torturing & pleasuring his nipples, & then he worked his way down south. It took awhile, But Steve broke down, & shouted, "OHHHH, SHHHHIIIITTT!!!!", & He orgasmed hard, & Chin got him through it, & then when Steve was able to move, He grabbed Chin, & said, "I am too tired to do anything, But in the morning, Your ass is mine", Chin smiled, & said, "Of course, Babe", They shared a kiss, & Steve said, "You are the best part of me too", & held on to each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
